Mutant Doll of Doom
by Mitasco
Summary: “Do-do-do-do-dooo. Da-da-da-daaa.” "AHHH!" "Don't worry. It's just a doll." Suddenly, someone ripped the doll from under Axel’s feet, causing the red head to fall. “DIE MUTANT DOLL OF DOOM! DIE!” :... Based after a true story. ...: No pairings, just fun.


Yo! This story's, once again, based after something that really happened to my friends and I. I'm Demyx, and no one else has a predetermined role. They all sorta just do the same thing. You'll see. And that moment with Zexion and the doll never really happened. I added that in. But everything else happened. Really.

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's worlds,**_ _**characters, plot or items.**_

:...:

Axel, a bowl of popcorn in his hands, sat down on a couch. The whole group (Marluxia, Zexion, him, Larxene, Demyx and Roxas) were staying over at Demyx's house. Why they picked _his_ house, Axel doesn't know.

Demyx's house was, as you may expect, filled with childish stuff. But, surprisingly, they weren't his. Demyx had a younger sister, and she was quite in love with dolls and the like. Demyx was surprisingly cool. He had a normal room, normal food, (minus the fridge _filled_ with water) and normal video games. Except he had to share his rec room with his sister, so they were now surrounded by dolls. Joy.

**(A/N: Just to let you know, I don't really have a sister. I just needed a reason for the dolls. And the only reason **_**I**_** had them was because I was ten at the time. So yeah.)**

Another surprising thing about Demyx was that he was amazing at fighting games. Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas (Who had teamed up on Demyx) were all currently getting their butts kicked. Zexion was reading. What a surprise.

"Arg!" yelled out Marluxia, as he was knocked out. "Demyx! Why are you so... so... arg! So good at these games!?"

"I practice." Demyx was speaking in a tone that didn't fit him. He was serious. Everyone, even Zexion, took the time to stare at Demyx weirdly. "What?" he asked. He looked around at them. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Now _that's_ the Demyx they knew.

"Nothing," said Roxas, as he shook his head. Axel grabbed a popcorn piece and stuffed it on his mouth. He then looked over to Zexion, feeling some strange waves coming from him.

Zexion wasn't even reading; you could see that if you looked close enough. He was staring intensely at one of Demyx's sister's dolls. Huh.

_**(After Everyone Got Tired of Being Beat By Demyx)**_

They decided to go to bed early, midnight, and so, all cramped in Demyx's rec room, they had the lights off and were _attempting_ to sleep. Except no one was up to standing up and turning off Demyx's TV. So, with an eerie blue light illuminating them, the group was still wide awake.

Marluxia had tried to scare them by telling horrid stories. Demyx was the only one scared. What a shocker.

Then, suddenly, as Marluxia was trying to scare them again, Demyx's TV turned off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone screamed, including Zexion. Demyx, though, was quiet. He was... wait, was he giggling?

"Hahaha!" he giggled, again. "M-m-m-my," he tried to make out, through giggles. "TV t-t-t-turns off by i-i-itself." Demyx continued to laugh, until he suddenly stopped. "You're not mad at me, are ya' guys?" Silence. "G-g-g-guys?"

Axel was mad. No, no, more than that. He had almost been asleep when the TV had went off. He leaned to the side, trying to get up, and accidently bumped Zexion. He felt the purple haired kid flinch from him. "Demyx..." Axel growled, evilly. Axel stepped on the ground, but he landed on something squishy.

_Alright, who did I step on? _He thought.

"**Do-do-do-do-dooo. Da-da-da-daaa.**"

They screamed again. Including Demyx, this time. "Who said that!!" Yelled out Larxene. ('Cause she had no lines)

"D-d-d-don't worry, guys," said Axel, trying to calm everyone down. "It's just a doll."

Suddenly, someone ripped the doll from under Axel's feet, causing the red head to fall. "DIE MUTANT DOLL OF DOOM!! _DIE!!" _They had no idea who was screaming like a manic, and hitting the doll every second. Whenever this person hit the doll, it made a small squeak.

In this person's rampage, they had fallen onto the light switch. And the lights came on, showing who it was.

"Zexion?!" Everyone asked, shocked that the quiet, calm member of their group was now running around, kicking and punching and screaming at a doll. When Zexion noticed the light were on, he dropped the doll, turned the lights off, and pleaded his case.

"I have an irrational fear of dolls, alright?"

Laughter erupted all around.


End file.
